Angry Bees
by Catmac1993
Summary: Two U.A. students have an argument after one saves the other from angry bees. COMPLETE. Warnings: Language, implied sexual content, implied yaoi, wildlife destruction, dramatic themes.


Hello, thankyou for reading my fic. I've just started writing and I'm hoping to use this site to improve my writing skills, get feedback from peers and of course to vomit up all the stories I come up with from my favourite series. Hope you enjoy!

This fic contains cursing, implied sexual content and implied yaoi. Also explosions and dead wildlife.

I own nothing, My Hero Academia owns everything, thanks for making such a great show producers!

Angry Bees

Uraraka was dancing through the wildflowers, gathering them up indiscriminately and filling the air with pollen and angry bees. Eyes closed, humming a tune, and ultimately carefree, she doesn't notice the bees collectively form an angry, offensive mass that is coming right at her!

She _does _hear Bakugo's explosions, which incinerate the bees at the **last possible second**, so that she is saved by the giant cocksucker, Bakugo Katsuki.

Jumping at the sound of the explosion in her peaceful, fairy-tale meadow,she opens her eyes to see a cloud of smoke and Bakugo aiming his hands in her direction.

"What the fuck, Baka?!" Slips out before she has time to recover from her initial shock, and she covers her mouth quickly in embarrassment and bows repeatedly, apologetically, knowing at once that he is many things, but not a baka.

"You're FUCKING WELCOME, bitch!" Shouts Bakugo. "Don't go pissing off all the bees in the fucking meadow, WHERE THEY FUCKING LIVE, if you can't keep yourself from getting stung to death!"

"Wait, what?" was Uraraka's immediate reply, not knowing what Bakugo-san was talking about.

"YOU'RE WELCOME for my **MAGNIFICENT EXPLOSIONS** that just killed all the fucking murderous **_bees _**that were about to _annihilate_ you with their stingers, the same bees that you probably pissed off with your **bullshit **_presence_! YOU WERE GONNA DIE, UNTIL I SAVED YOU, BECAUSE **I'M** **AMAZING**, YOU'RE WELCOME!"

Now seeing the dead, smoking remains of the wildlife around her, and feeling more than a little mournful, Uraraka tried to make an attempt at sincerity. "Oh wow, Bakugo, that was really brave of you," she said, knowing she could've outrun the bees if it had come to that. She hoped Bakugo didn't burn up any endangered species.

Observing the smoke and the few lit embers, she allowed herself to get over her love of nature and remember that her life was more important. Trying to be someone genuine, she looked Bakugo in the eye and bowed once, deeply while uttering a sincere "Thank-you."

Bakugo snorted haughtily, lifting his chin. "Ugh, you're a waste of time. You don't appreciate honorable strength, like mine-" and with that, he turned and started walking back the way he came. He couldn't remember what he had come out here for in the first place, but he would get back on that original trail, figure it out and finish whatever it was he was doing, Goddammit!

"Bakugo-Bakugo-san, wait. Wait, please!" cried Uraraka, her sparkly-clean reputation potentially tarnished with this purported ungratefulness. "I am grateful! _Of course _I appreciate your incredible strength," she said, rolling her eyes a bit as she said it. She ran after him, but had to quickly catch her breath - oh right, the smoke from all the burnt fauna was in the air, filling her lungs a bit. She quickly caught up with him anyway, and hoped to find a solution that would make him happy.

As she approached him, he refused to turn around, so she started with "Bakugo!".

He stopped, and turned slightly, hardly acknowledging her, a deliberate tactic that he knew would gain him favor in their dealings.

"Augh..." started Uraraka, now realizing he was being difficult on purpose, _because he could be_. _Augh, let's just get this over with._ "What do you want, Bakugo-san? What do you want as a thank-you for saving my life?" '_Assuming that even happened'_, thought Uraraka.

A wicked grin spread across his normally angry face. "Actually Uraraka, there is something you can give me." he said with the air of a coming storm.

Uraraka raised a defensive eyebrow, braced herself for the coming suggestion.

"I. Want. Salmon."

Uraraka blinked. "Wait, what?" she asked, for the second time to this person that day. '_Did he just ask for a food.'_

"You. Heard. Me," he growled out. Suddenly, a spark of madness appeared in his eyes as he started raving. "That shit they serve at the so called "restaurant" in the fucking school is inferior tripe not worthy of future heroes like myself! They should be _ashamed _of their inedible food and their lack of options, _especially their lack of salmon._" He took a breath, calming down a bit.

Bakugo continued, less madly; "I'm serious. I love salmon, I hate fucking cafeteria food everyday. Make me a solid pound or two of salmon, _in the oven,_ and put it in front of me tomorrow at 7. I also want a green with it, like asparagus or something, for the nutrients. If it's burnt, I'll throw it in your face. Do you understand, bitch?" he finished, sure to end his request derisively.

Uraraka was stunned into silence. _He actually wanted salmon. _She could barely grasp that this hot-headed, bully of a boy wanted something simple like salmon as a thank-you, when he could've asked for almost anything.

"Bakugo, that sounds like a lot of work and trouble. I'd honestly prefer to give you a blowjob," replied Uraraka, starting at her own boldness, but confident with her suggestion.

Well, the potential recipient of this blowjob both looked, and felt, as if he'd been slapped in the face.

"What the fuck, Urachako?" asked Bakugo, neither knowing nor caring about her actual name. Bewildered into behaving like a normal human being, he continues, "You're not the type to go around handing out blowjobs..."

Thinking over what she had said, _aloud_, even, she starts to blush. "Oh my God, you're right! What the fuck is wrong with me? And why am I swearing suddenly?" She asked, immediately slightly hysterical about the abrupt change in her personality.

Bakugo, who had been training his deduction skills recently, realized she might be affected by someone else's quirk. Or be high, or drunk or both. He quickly ran through a list of possibilities in his head of where she could've gotten drugs or alcohol within the highly controlled U.A. residency system, or of who had personality-changing quirks and where they were- and then he realized.

"Oh." He said. He was looking at his feet, embarrassed, and it was showing on his young face.

"What-" started Uraraka.

"Ochuka, I set a bunch of weed plants on fire," he managed to get out, squirming uncomfortably, feeling genuinely upset that he had exposed them both to a controlled substance that would embarrass U.A. and all heroes, if the incident became public.

"Oh," was her only reply. '_Oh shit,' _was what she was thinking. She had never been high before. Would she be forever damaged as a result of this exposure? Would she be forever marked as a drug user after her partake in the inhaling of an illegal substance? Would she ever be able to pass a drug test, now that she had "rolled with the hippies" as they say? [No one says that.] Would she ever be able to become a hero now if somehow, this ancient psychoactive remained in her bloodstream for the remaining years it takes to complete the U.A. course?! _What would she do if_\- wait, Bakugo was crying.

No. Bakugo wasn't crying, his face was just screwed up into the expression of a normal person who was crying, and there was more moisture than usual in his eyes? Uraraka couldn't be sure, but she thought that Bakugo might be experiencing normal emotions after making a significant blunder with his quirk. She felt bad for him, a _tiny _bit, however she also couldn't help feeling avenged for all the shit he put her and the other students through on a regular basis.

Still...she was Uraraka. And she was a bit illogical at the moment. So she gave in to her natural, sympathetic side.

"Oh well, we'll live," she said with a shrug and a small smile, hoping he would feel better soon, partly for his sake and partly also she was getting a little uncomfortable, it was _not_ Bakugo to show weakness, and it was starting to weird her out.

He looked at her square in the eye, with a hint of gratitude there, and then cleared his throat and looked at a the sky before sniffling a little. He was surprised at his reaction, but too high to feel ashamed at the exposure of his feelings.

Uraraka, glad that that was over with now, wondered what she had been thinking about before this 'weed' talk began...

"Oh yeah, Bakugo-san," she started. "Did you want a blowjob, or salmon, or ...?"

This time, his shock was muted by the smoke, but he realized he had been much less exposed than she, the floaty girl having been in the direct path of the smoke. Knowing Uraraka was likely too high to come up with a meaningful protest, he was able to get away with "Sorry, I don't have time for girls; also, bye." He then turned right around, marched in the opposite direction, and left the inebriated Ochako Uraraka amongst the flowers, hoping to God she wouldn't follow him again.

Walking downwind, in the trail of smoke, breathing extra heavy to account for the lack of oxygen in the air, he wondered idly where his cute young friend Midorya Izuku was. He had a sudden desire to see him in that moment, and hoped he was happy, wherever he was. Whatever the case, he decided, he would enjoy this afternoon. So he wandered around, along with his mental acuity, and pranced among the wildflowers while humming a tune and getting stung by unusually intelligent, and very angry, bees.

The End

Readers! Thankyou again for reading this little fic, I hoped you enjoy and genuinely appreciate all of your reviews. I view reviews as a whetstone of a writer's skill. Also, I have a question for you all, I hope you don't mind:

What kind of stories do you like?

Any parameters are welcome; I'm looking to gather information on what people like to read, and then learn how to write that stuff so I can be a successful writer. Hope you have a great day, thanks again for reading!

Catmac1993


End file.
